The Sega Genesis videogame platform utilizes a 16 bit data format and limited video RAM (VRAM) capacity. The provision of additional ROM storage on game cartridges would adversely impact upon game pricing. With the introduction of higher data formats (32 bit and 64 bit), videogame players are becoming accustomed to richer graphics and more rapid processing. In order to serve the existing installed base of 16 bit videogame consoles, using affordable game cartridges, it is desirable to provide videogames which capture the richer graphics and rapid processing features of the newer 32 and 64 bit platforms without having to modify the platform hardware or the data format. These objectives are met according to the present invention.